Treasured
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Moved to ao3. This account is no longer active


_~ sorry the summary was so vague, this is a quick little pwp LuLaw request for Ventorphile ~_

* * *

Sleepy eyes blinked open to the orange splash of a setting sun. There was laughter in the distance, happy and in symphony with the waves as they danced upon the shore. The captain smiled, and his eyes began to shut again.

Wait... no.

Luffy sat up. The Heart Pirates were down there. They had finally arrived. His face split into a grin as he scrambled to stand up and make his way off Sunny's head.

"Torao!" Luffy leaned over the railing. "Hi guys!" He waved to some of the gathered Heart Pirates. Some waved back, and others got out of the way. Bepo had the good sense to interrupt Law's conversation with Nami so he could take Kikoku. The surgeon sighed as Nami gave a shrug and took a few steps back. Luffy's arm wrapped around Law and pulled him up to the Sunny. There was a crash and some swearing but mostly Luffy laughing until he got back to the railing.

"I'm going to go fuck Torao! We'll see you guys in the morning!"

"Um..." Usopp was the first to try and say something after the captains left.

"Bon fire?" Shachi suggested.

"Yeah." Sanji grumbled patting his pockets for his lighter. "About two miles that way." He waved his hand to indicate farther down the beach away from the Sunny and Polar. But on instinct, he turned toward the ship to go get his knives.

"Wait, you can borrow mine." Penguin stopped him. "C'mon. You know it's safer this way."

Sanji grumbled in agreement, and they joined the crews in their trek away from the Sunny.

* * *

"You could've started with hello." Law had mastered talking and kissing Luffy at the same time very quickly because sometimes it was the only way to make sure Luffy paid attention. He trailed kisses across Luffy's jaw to his throat where he felt before he heard every giggle that escaped his lover.

Luffy stopped by a door suddenly. Law stumbled against him as he opened the door to the aquarium. "Wrong room." He shut it and turned back to Law. "Hello." Lips met lips in a proper kiss. "I missed you." And in another. "Every day." And again. Luffy walked them backwards down the hall.

"Next door." Law interrupted before Luffy could open the new one they had stopped by.

With a huff, Luffy took Law's hand and led him swiftly down the rest of the hallway, ignoring Law's laugh. Luffy's room always smelled like the ocean and clean laundry. It was used mostly for storage, and Law had grown accustomed to the sometimes musty smell. Luffy left him at the doorway so he could navigate his way through the dark room. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. The sound of a match lighting made him smile a little. The curtains on the window were pushed aside and the glass pane opened.

Law kept his eyes closed as he turned to close the door. It was easy to go through the motions, his mind on the verge of escaping elsewhere. It had been too long since he'd last seen Luffy. Only a couple of months but it felt like years. He reigned in his excitement as he kicked out of his shoes. '"You know Luffy," Law started, eyes opening so he could pull his socks off. The room was lit warmly now with candles and the setting sun. "We could just..." He trailed off as he turned around.

"I forgot there wasn't a bed in here anymore." Luffy scratched his head. He stood in the middle of the room surrounded by chests overflowing with gold and jewels. There were barrels filled with weapons, crates of silks and fine cottons, dozens of trunks spilling their treasure on to the floor, and numerous other containers packed to the brim all around the room. The light bounced off the gold in a sparkling spectrum.

"Oh, we can use this." Luffy picked up a large ornate carpet and flung it into a semi clear spot toward the center. Then he pulled the extra liners from the closet and made a nest like bed from all the blankets, sheets, and pillows in the room.

The part of a pirate that pauses in admiration before treasure was giddy within Law. He smiled as he dropped his coat and hat on to one of the boxes. "Who'd you help Nami steal all this from?" He pulled Luffy close from behind and purred in his ear.

"Some cruise ships called the Trinity of Azure." Law's hold around his middle squeezed gently.

"Those are for the wealthiest of nobles and Celestial Dragons."

Luffy laughed. "You should've seen the look on their faces. He was so angry his bubble started fogging."

Law laughed with Luffy. No doubt the bounty for Straw Hat would jump again, and perhaps Law should be concerned for Luffy's safety. But at the moment he was busy with how much he loved the uncontrollable D. He growled lustfully against Luffy's neck, grinding his hips into him.

Luffy's laughter hiccupped into a moan. His hands pulled Law's arms away before pulling at his own clothes. "This will do right?"

"Yeah," Law smirked, taking his time unbuttoning his shirt so he could watch Luffy undress. The Straw Hat was tossed over last to a box with full of jeweled baubles and strings of pearls.

"Law, quit admiring my ass and get naked." Luffy flopped down on the makeshift bed. A small huff escaped Law as he shed the last of his clothing. "It's not like you haven't seen it before or you won't again." He grinned as Law straddled him, hands running up strong thighs to his hips. The orange light made Law's tanned skin glow like bronze. Luffy bit his lip; he had his bronze statue. His very own sexy, gorgeous bronze statue.

"What are you laughing about?" Law pinched his cheek.

Luffy shook his head, teeth pressing harder down against his lip. He watched as Law looked around the room again. A sudden roll of his hips brought the surgeon's attention back to him. "I'm pretty sure that even though this is just the excess we couldn't fit in the loot storage, you still can't have any." He yanked Law down as he rolled on to his side.

"This is excess?" Law was impressed. The Sunny had a decent sized vault, one befitting of a Pirate King in the making and more than enough to satisfy the navigator's love for treasure. He rolled his eyes. "What makes you think I want any of it? I already have the most valuable thing right here in my arms." Law leaned forward to close the sweet statement off with a kiss, but his lips met painfully with Luffy's forehead.

An undignified and muffled 'oomph' was breathed into Luffy's hair while the smaller captain squirmed and giggled against Law's chest, turning into the blushing mess he always did when Law flirted with him. "Law thinks I'm treasure."

He gave a fond sigh at the hushed squeal. A tattooed hand ran absently through Luffy's hair. Law was content to just hold and be sweet with him. Until Luffy reminded him that they were both already turned on. He pushed him on to his back and settled between his legs.

"Torao," He kissed his jaw while his hands eased Law's thighs farther apart. "Law."

"Wait, my coat has-"

"Don't need it." Luffy interrupted. He licked his lips, eyes taking in all of Law laid out before him.

"I kind of do…" Law's foot was suddenly pressed to Luffy's chest and pushing him back a bit. "It won't take long. Go get it."

Luffy rolled his eyes as he stretched his arm over to Law's coat. He shook the coat a few times while Law rested his foot back down. The small bottle of lube fell from one of the coat pockets, and Luffy spent a second glaring at it before he picked it up.

"It'll be faster this way and we can- Luffy?" The teen had grabbed one of Law's hands and held it up while he popped the cap off the lube. Law sat up quickly so he could move his hand under the bottle as Luffy squeezed it.

"There." He grinned and closed the lube before tossing to the side. "I'll wait a bit." He scooted back so Law had room.

"How generous of you." Law flexed his fingers so the lube slipped over and coated two of them evenly. "A little warning first would be nice next time." He quickly wiped the excess on his palm off by running his hand along Luffy's cock.

"Hey," He feebly swatted Law's arm. "It was your idea, why weren't you ready?"

Law didn't answer. He laid back and situated himself comfortably so he could reach around to his entrance. His fingers pushed in easily enough, and he started moving them in and out. It was a little embarrassing to prepare himself with Luffy watching the way he was. The attention was endearing but also intense. He could see how Luffy's hands twitched with anticipation as he waited.

Luffy was impatient by nature, sex was no different. Even with Law enforcing his rules when Luffy topped, it would still burn and sting and hurt, but it would be so good. Law sighed and forced himself to relax.

"I missed you." Luffy said suddenly.

"I know…" Law forced a deep breath through his nose.

"So much." Luffy's eyes were glazed over with lust and focused on him.

"This would go…" His breath hitched with his fingers pushing in deeper, stretching and reaching. "Faster, if you'd help." He breathed out and shivered.

Luffy ran his fingers over Law's cock teasingly. "Maybe," He shrugged, a grin on his lips as he watched Law. "It'd go faster if you were turned over too. But we're not doing that either." He pulled on Law's arm, silently asking him to slipped his fingers out. "I'm done waiting."

Law tried to take steady breaths, but the excitement was burning under his skin. Luffy wanted him. The idea always shook him. The younger captain hadn't touched himself at all, but his erection was hard and aching.

"I don't mean to hurt you." Luffy took his hand in his.

"You don't…" Law squeezed his hand. "I mean," Even the one time he accidentally had, Law didn't think of it that way. "I don't mind it. Would just rather be careful, if we can." He pushed away a moan when he felt Luffy's dick press against his entrance. The last moment of gentleness fell into a kiss, and Luffy held his hips with his other hand as he pushed in.

It still hurt, but Law wouldn't tell him that. He wanted Luffy to rip him apart, to hurt him this way. Because it wouldn't last. And Luffy would always gather him back up. Luffy would never harm his heart or his mind. All the bruises would heal and fade with every kiss and smile he gave Law.

Luffy shuddered a gasp as he pulled back from the kiss. He buried his face against Law's shoulder and tightened his hold on Law's hand and wrist. If he didn't hold on, he wouldn't wait for Law to adjust. Lips and teeth busied themselves along Law's neck, trying to occupy his mind away from the heat surrounding him and how badly he wanted Law to scream for him.

Law stared up at the ceiling, taking in every feeling, his wrist caught in Luffy's iron grasp beside his head, his other hand squeezed in Luffy's, the way his body felt against him, the heat between his legs and inside of him, toes rubbing absently over Luffy's ankle and curling slightly with every pulse of their hearts. He tipped his head back and to the side for Luffy to mark more of his neck, and in the last light of the day he saw himself.

Everything seemed to still as he looked at himself. A mirror laid sideways against one of the chests. He hadn't noticed it before, and now, it reflected their intimacy for him to see. He stared wide eyed at his own flushed face, wondering if Luffy could feel his heartbeat quicken and flutter. The sight was captivating, they're skin was warm and blushing, Luffy was pressed so closely to him, they were united and perfect in this moment.

He felt and then saw Luffy move away from his neck and push up. Law quickly turned his head so he could watch with his own eyes. Luffy shifted back on to his knees, keeping Law's hips raised slightly. Even though Law knew he would start off fast, he couldn't prepare himself for it. He didn't want to either. He watched Luffy's toned abdomen flex as he pulled out. Law's legs instinctively locked around Luffy's waist.

Law's scream was muffled by Luffy kissing him as he slammed back in. The hand locked around his wrist still held him, but the other moved down to leave bruises on his hip. He pulled Law back to meet him with every thrust. Law gasped away from the kiss, arching off the blankets and into Luffy. Every push inside was hard and hot but unfulfilling at this angle. They were teasing and promising. And Law couldn't find his voice to ask for more.

He could only writhe against Luffy each time he pulled out, his legs straining around him, desperate to make him come back faster than he already was. Luffy kissed along his cheek and jaw, but not his lips. He wouldn't hinder the sounds Law made until he came. The pain was fading, and Law's gasps became softer, more pleased and wanting. He whimpered with relief when Luffy let go of wrist so he could push Law's knee up.

Luffy paused half out so he could maneuver Law's legs the way he wanted them. He watched how Law's hands twisted in the sheets and blankets beneath them as he thrusted back in. Leaning forward, he slid in deeper, closer, every motion pushing back on Law. Luffy continued, unrelenting and forceful, even after Law screamed his name and came with Luffy's cock striking the sensitive nerves inside him.

He released Law's legs, catching one against his arm as he leaned forward. "I need you to come with me." Luffy whispered. His hand pumped over Law's cock before it could go soft. Once Luffy had found Law's prostate, he struck his cock against it every thrust. He kissed away the tears forming in Law's eyes. "C'mon, Torao."

Law bucked helplessly into Luffy's hand. He couldn't keep rhythm with Luffy like this. His throat hurt from screaming, and all of his body was sensitive. And Luffy was still so hot inside him. "Please," He kissed Luffy's temple, and wherever his lips landed against his forehead and cheek.

Luffy kissed him, moans crashing against each other. The boiling wave of lust washed through Luffy as he came, bringing Law with him again. His thrusts slowed, and he released his hold on Law. He watched as his lover relaxed into the blankets, a small smile on his face.

"We should do this more often." Luffy said after he caught his breath. Law's eyes closed, and he didn't answer. "I meant with treasure." That got a chuckle. Luffy pecked his cheek sweetly. "I know you were watching the mirror, pervert."

Law's eyes snapped open, and he saw himself blush. He also watched the reflection show Luffy pulling out of him. He groaned at the odd mix of sensations. "Why is it even laying like that? It's going to fall and break." He huffed and rolled on to his side, only wincing slightly.

Luffy laughed and laid behind him, his arms wrapping snuggly around his waist. "Thank you, my treasure."

Law bit his lip but smiled anyway. "We should do this again when you become Pirate King."

"We should do this again in a few minutes."

Law laughed as he turned in Luffy's embrace to face him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Yeah, ok."


End file.
